Past meets Future
by Lunarose8
Summary: Syoaran and Sakura's daughter Hikaru uses a spell that sends her to the past. I'm bad at summaries,but Please read!Chap 12 upRR
1. A back fired spell equals trouble

#

#A young girl with chestnut colored down to her back and dark amber eyes sat at a table in a very big library in her grandmothers mansion in Hong Kong. She had been staring at this book for half the day, but that didn't seem to bother her. Her eyes flared with amusement when she flipped the page in the book she was reading, "A spell for time travel, eh?" She mumbled under her breath, this would be the perfect thing for her to use when she needed to use it in fights and what not. A small smile appeared on her lips as she pulled out a blue colored card with a hooded man holding an hour glass in his hands, "I know Uncle Eriol told me not to use these spells, but I can't resist." Standing out of the chair she was sitting in she glanced down at the spell, then grasping the card tightly in her grasp she whispered the spell, "Ancient spirits blessed by Clow lend me your powers of time. I Hikaru Li command thee!" The card flew out of her hands surrounded in a blue colored light while spinning. Hikaru had only planned for the spell to make it so she could use the power of time travel any time, but she would soon see that the spell had back fired on her. After a few minutes a few beams of blue light shot out of the card causing a portal to open, "What in the world?" Hikaru barely had enough time to utter this sentence before she was sucked into the portal, about the only thing she could do was scream. Hearing the scream an amber eyed man and an emerald eyed woman came running into the library, but they were to late their daughter had been sucked into the portal and was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In Sakura's and Syoaran's past.^_^ Just so you know they are 27.)

A branch of a cherry blossom tree snapped at Hikaru's wait, causing her to fall on the ground, "Ugh! Where am I?" She asked whiled rubbing her head gently. All she could see from she spot on the ground a penguin slide, benches and trees things that you would find in a park. How did she get into a park? The last thing she remembered was mumbling a spell and a portal...,"That must mean that I am in the....past." Her eyes grew wide for a moment. Well she figured she wasn't in China anymore due to all the cherry blossom trees in the park. Dusting herself off she stood up, starting to wonder around the park, "I have got to figure out where I am and get home..." Hikaru mumbled to herself, to lost in her thoughts to pay attention to where she was going. If only she had looked up she would have seen a tall man coming towards her, "Ooof!" She said falling down on her bum after bumping into the man, "Are you ok little girl?" The man asked offering a hand to help Hikaru up, "I'm fine. Gomen." She looked up at the man before her and gasped.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cliff hanger! I'm so evil.^_^ Guess you'll have to wait until chapter two to find out who this guy is.^_~


	2. My daughter

#

#When she looked up amber eyes met amber (A/N: Who did you think it was going to be Eriol? ^_^), she tightly bit her lip trying to hold back from saying something to give herself away. The man (a.k.a Syaoran) looked Hikaru up and down, seeing she looked almost like him only a girl, there was something about her that seemed familiar, "What is your name?" Hikaru sighed and stood up, trying to think of a name. This wouldn't be easy for her to lie to her future father, knowing he'd probably see right through her lie, but it was worth a shot, "My name if Hitomi." She bowed so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes, hoping he believed her. Syaoran put his hand under her chin, lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes, "Your lying I can tell. What is your real name?" Hikaru flinched, then gave him a small smile, "Can't you tell?" He looked at for a moment longer, could she be his daughter? That's impossible! If she was then how did she get here? Hikaru sighed, pulling her chin out of his hand, "M-my name is Hikaru Li..." Her voice soft as she answered, her eyes traveled away from his to the people that passed them by. His eyes grew wide for a moment; he didn't know how to answer. Silence fell between them for ten minutes or so, neither giving the other so much as a look. It was Syaoran who finally broke the silence, " How did you get here?" Hikaru closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them back up to look up into his, "I used a spell I was too weak to handle, so here I am." Syaoran kneeled down so he was eye level with her; "Do you remember the spell?" She frowned not saying anymore; she mutely shook her head no. The sky above them grew dark with storm clouds, giving of a loud crack of thunder. Like her mother Hikaru didn't like the sound of thunder at all. When another crack happend she hugged Syaoran tightly, burying her face in his chest. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how did you like it? I know it isn't very long, but hey!

Please Review!


	3. The Nightmare

#

All around the small town of Toemeda ((A/N: I might have spelled it wrong...I'm not a very good speller...)) rain began to fall. People put up their umbrellas or ran into a near by building. Lightning streaked across the gray colored sky, followed by the loud or soft crack of thunder. Each time she heard the thunder, Hikaru hugged Syaoran a little bit tighter. With a small sigh he picked up the frightened Hikaru, carrying her to his apartment. ((A/N: The same on he had when he first lived in Japan.^-^)) Along the way Hikaru fell asleep, despite the loud claps of thunder that came every few minutes or so. 

After walking a few blocks down the street Syaoran unlocked the door to his apartment, carrying Hikaru into his bedroom and laying her down on the bed, "Sleep well." He whispered kissing her forehead, walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door gently behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Hikaru's dream)

Hikaru stood outside of the Li mansion, something about the way it looked didn't seem right. The sky above her was a dark gray, one would almost call it black, but it wasn't quite dark enough. The tree's that were once so alive and full of color now looked dead. "This can't be good..." Hikaru said under her breath. She took a deep breath before running into the once beautiful mansion, that now looked as dead as the trees and bushes around it. None of that mattered to Hikaru right now, all she cared about right now was her family. When she got up to the front door it opened it's self before she even touched the knob, "That's odd..." What Hikaru found when she stepped through the door horrified her. The floor was stained with the blood of each member of her family; their bodies scattered across the wooden floor. She fell against the wall, followed by a loud scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, a scream escaping from her lips_, It was only a dream._ She thought trying to calm herself, but to no avail. Hearing her scream Syaoran rushed into the room. Hikaru didn't see him for she had her eyes tightly closed, tears falling down her cheeks. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her back and forth. She buried her face in his chest, hugging him tighter. Though her words were muffled by his shirt; she told him about her dream, "Shhhh.. It was only a dream." Syaoran whispered to her gently, still rocking her. He staid like until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's chapter three for you all!^_^*huggles everyone who reviewed*Don't worry I'll get Sakura into this...MWAHAHAHA!*evil thoughts roll in*


	4. A happy moment gone down the drain

#

#For about an hour Hikaru slept in Syaoran's arms, until a soft nock on the door. He sighed laying Hikaru on the bed; he walked towards the door to find out who was there; only to gasp at who it was. ((A/N: Bwahahahahah!)) "Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun." A girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair that touched her shoulders said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sakura I've missed you so much." ((A/N: I believe I am going to gag!)) Syaoran hugged Sakura back; part of him wanted to tell her why he had come back the other was worried about how he was going to explain Hikaru. But none of that mattered to him now all that mattered was that he was back with his Ying Fa.((A/N: Gah! *dies*X.X)) Hearing all the voices in outside the bed room Hikaru walked out into the living room, where Syaoran and Sakura were hugging, "Ehmmm!" The sound of another voice in the room startled Sakura; she quit hugging Syaoran to see who it was. She blinked a few times seeing Hikaru standing there, expecting to see Meiling. "Who are you?" A small smile appeared on Hikaru's lips, "My name is Hikaru Li." Syaoran shook his head, just as he was about to explain things to Sakura she smacked him on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Sakura glared at him, tears running down her cheeks as she ran out of his apartment.((A/N: Well how rude don't even stay for the guy of your dreams to explain things to ya!))

Syaoran stood there rubbing his cheek for a moment, "So much for a happy vacation ..." Hikaru frowned at him, "I'm sorry." She said barely above a whisper as she ran back into his room, locking the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told you Sakura would make her appearance! *dodges tomatoes* Ha! You missed me!

Any who what did you think? Gomen for the chapters not being very long! I'm going through a very small case of writer's block....e.e Please Review! I want help for the next chapter or so.^_^


	5. Hikaru explains it all

Sakura ran down the street away from Syaoran's apartment. The ran drops that were falling from the sky felt like tiny little needles stabbing her face, but the pain from the rain was nothing like the pain in her heart. How could he have a daughter and not tell her? Wasn't he supposed to love her and only her? If only she had given Syaoran a chance to explain, she would've found out that Hikaru was their daughter not just Syaoran's. Running out of breath she sat down on a bench, letting all the tears come out. She figured she must have fallen asleep, for when she opened up her eyes she found a pair of deep amber eyes starring into her emerald eyes, "I thought you'd never wake up." Hikaru said letting out a small giggle. Sakura blinked a few times sitting herself up straight so she looked Hikaru in the eyes. Even though Sakura was mad at Syaoran she couldn't help, but smile at Hikaru, "You followed me?" "Because I need to tell you something that's why." "Well?" Hikaru took in a deep breath, she wasn't sure how to tell Sakura that she was her future daughter. It had been simple with Syaoran because no matter how hard she tried to lie he could always get anything he needed to know out of her. "Well I'm not just Syaoran's daughter I'm...." She paused for a moment to look at Sakura, a smile gracing her lips, "I'm yours too." Sakura gasped, her heart skipping a beet as well. "You're kidding?" "Nope, I'm all yours." Sakura studied Hikaru for a moment; she had the same deep amber eyes as her father, but the beauty and the build of her mother. She could tell by the little muscles on Hikaru's arms that she was most definitely was a fighter. She had long chestnut colored her hair the graced down her back, ending at her waist. This girl before Sakura was her daughter, how she had missed it before was beyond her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura giggled and pulled Hikaru into a tight hug. "Ummmmmm...mom?" "Yes?" "Can't...breathe..." Sakura laughed and quickly let go, so Hikaru could catch her breath. "Gomen." "It's ok, just never squeeze me like that again." They both smiled at each other and started to talk about their lives, things like that. But little did they or anyone else know that a pair of crimson orbs watched them from the shadows. "So I finally found you, Mistress of the cards." The voice let out a small evil laugh and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bum Bum Bum! So what did you all think of this chapter? Personally I love it, because I get to show off some of my dark style's of writing though not allot for you all to love it.^-^;

Kero: Well it would have been better if I was in the chapter! Everyone knows that!

Hikaru: It would've sucked if you were in it stuffed animal!

Kero: You'll pay!*bites Hikaru's finger.*

Hikaru: OUCH!* pulls out a golden card with Chinese symbols on it, mumbling a spell under her breath. Sets Kero's tail aflame*

Me: Will you both shut up!!!!!!!*duck tapes their mouths shut*

Both: Hmph!hmmmmmmmm!

Me: Ahhhhhhhh, the silence! Anyway please review or these two will NEVER talk again!*evil grin*

Both:*make puppy dog face to you all*


	6. Hikaru's warning

#

#Hikaru lay asleep on Syaoran's bed, her clothes damp from being out in the rain. As she slept another dream played it's self out in her mind once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Hikaru's dream)

A drop of what felt like ice cold rain fell onto Hikaru's face, making her sit up quickly. All around her was dark with no sound, except that of the rain drops hitting what seemed to be the ground. Her amber colored irises scanned the dark, empty place around her. This place sent a shiver down Hikaru's spine, giving off a cold empty feeling as it did so. "The mistress of the cards I presume." A cold sounding voice said from behind her, obviously the voice of a male. Hikaru turned around trying to find the holder of the voice, but all she could make out were a pair of blood red eye starring coldly at her. "I'm the mistress of the cards." The red eyes before her seemed to flicker with amusement as she answered. "So my search of you has finally come to an end." "You've been looking for me." The voice laughed, it was a cold chilling sound to here. "Yes. Remember that dream you had last night?" She nodded mutely. "Well I can make the dream become very real if you don't meet my terms." "Terms?" "Your power is the one thing I want from you, Child. You're the strongest sorceress on the planet next to Clow Reed's reincarnation, but since I can't get to him I'll settle for you." Hikaru clinched her key tightly, a small wave of fear washed over her. "I'll never give my power to you!"((A/N: By power I mean like her magic strength.)) "So wish to do this the hard way!?!" "Your just a pair of eyes! What could you possibly do to me?" The eyes sent her a cold death glare. "Let this teach you to mock me!" A small dagger made of ice flew towards Hikaru so fast she couldn't dodge it. The tip of the dagger cut her a few inches under her right eye deeply, causing her to yelp in pain. The dagger fell to the floor followed by a few drops of blood. Everything around Hikaru started to become a blur, franticly she shook her head trying to stay awake. What looked like this thing's mouth seemed to twist into a venomous smile. "Let that be a lesson to you!" Hikaru opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything everything around her became black, she was waking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hikaru opened her amber eyes she found a little lion like creature with wings starring down at her. "What happened to you, Hikaru?" The little creature known as Kero asked her worriedly, black irises looking down at her bleeding cheek. Hikaru sat up, rubbing a finger over the deep wound causing her to wince in pain. "Well.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahahahahahahaha! A cliffy! Ok so I changed my mind about taking the story down! But did you guys like it?I'm sure Kero did because he's in it!

Kero: Muff!

Me: Oh yeah the tape*rips it off Kero's lips*

Kero: OUCH!!!!*screams*I liked it,but the pain!

Me: Please R/R!


	7. Who is Cho Su?

#

She paused for a moment, the pain from the wound almost unbearable. "I had a dream; more like a nightmare..." "I see...Go on." Kero sat down on her knee, which was covered up by blankets. "Well from what I remember the place I was in was dark and the only sound were raindrops. Then his voice..." "What did he say?" "Something about how he wanted my power..." She laid her head back down on the pillow, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Kero frowned; he had never seen Hikaru cry before in all the time that he had known her. A memory of the time she battled the Fight card played in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flash back time! Woo Hoo )

Hikaru bit her lip, trying to hold back a scream of pain. The fight card stood before her, ready to fight again. Hikaru glanced over at her best friend, who held a camera tightly in her grasp as fear washed over her face. The fight card could see Hikaru wasn't paying attention, taking this opportunity she tryed to punch her. Hikaru quickly lowered her head, the fist made a sickening noise when it hit the tree behind her. She smirked swinging her leg towards the card, causing it to fall on the ground. "Power! Release!" Raising her staff above her head she brought it down onto the Fight cards head. "Return to your power you were destined to be Star Card!" The fight card looked up at Hikaru innocently as she turned back into a card; flying into Hikaru's hands. "That was awesome!" Sakuya, Hikaru's best friend squealed as she ran over to Hikaru. "Not bad kid." Kero smiled down at her, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Hikaru's body wince with pain. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine, Kero." Kero flew down in front of Hikaru's face, starring at her sternly. "Don't be stubborn." Hikaru glared at Kero, opening her mouth to retort to his statement. Her vision became black as she fell into to the arms of her friend. "Hikaru!" Sakuya looked down at her best friend in her arms, violet eyes wide with concern.(A/N: If you don't know who daughter Sakuya is by now...well you'll have to wait.^_^)) "Don't worry she'll be fine." Kero said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Regular time thingy...@.@)

A thought flashed into Kero's mind when that memory came to a close. "Cho Su.." Hearing the name, Hikaru rolled over so she faced Kero. "Who is Cho Su?" "Cho Su is a guardian sort of like Yue, Ruby, Spinnel and I, but far more powerful." Hikaru's amber eyes went wide when Kero said that, filled with fear she said. "Was he made by Clow Reed?" "Unfortunately he did, but Cho Su was pure evil and betrayed Clow. So Clow Reed was forced to put Cho Su into another dimension. Somehow he must've gotten out of there or found a way to communicate with you..." Hikaru clinched the covers on the bed tightly, biting her lip. "Maybe he got out when I used the Time card.." Kero's lips twisted into a frown, placing a paw on her shoulders her whispered gently. "It isn't your fault, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled up at Kero, but something deep down inside her told her that it was partly her fault. She had to wipe that feeling off her mind, for now she should focus on how to take care of this wound under her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bum Bum Bum! I know Syaoran and Sakura weren't in this chapter, but I'll try to put them in the next one!^_~

Hikaru: Moof a fmo ijkf odsodos!

Me: What?*rips the tape of Hikaru's mouth*

Hikaru: OUCH!;_; I said, "How dare you make it seem like I enjoy being with that stuffed animal!"

Me: Hey I can't make you evil just yet!^_^

Hikaru: I AM NOT EVIL!*flings her sword at me*

Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*runs away*Someone save me and oh by the way please review!


	8. A warning about the next chapter Please ...

Ok now just thought I should let you all know a little about the next chapter. Some of you may not want to read it, for it will get pretty disgusting. If you think that it can't be too bad let me give u an example: His grip around her waist tightened, as he did so you could the bones inside her break. She tried to scream in pain, but all that came out was blood it poured out from her mouth and her nose. I'd give you more, but I'll save the rest for the next chapter. I might raise the rating to PG13.There is your fair little warning. This story is coming to a close or at least it will pretty soon, so I wanna know what story you think I should do next. Should I do: Dream of another world. Hikaru goes into another dimension. She meets a group of three children set out to beat the dark lord, Leviathan. To them she is known as the Child of the heavens sent to destroy the dark lord. Can she face her destiny and destroy this dark lord or will this new world be destroyed? or Should I do: A new beginning. Hikaru comes across her mothers Sakura book and opens it releasing all of the Star Cards. Now she, with the help of her best friend Sakuya and her little sister Yokima must get them back or all shall be lost. Can they do it and is Hikaru ready to be the new mistress of the Cards? Tell me in your reviews which story you want next. I promise chapter 8 will be up soon!^_^


	9. Losing a friend

Hikaru walked slowly out of Syaoran's bedroom, leaving Kero in there to sleep. When she stepped into the living room she found Syaoran sitting on the couch drinking some tea. "Konnichiwa." She said quietly, not really trying to make herself noticed. She had prepared herself for when he found the still bleeding wound under her right eye. Would he simply ask her what happened or would he demand to know who did this to her. "So you're finally awake." His voice brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to look him in the eye. Immediately his eyes fixed upon the wound. "What happened?" "I cut myself when I fell out of a tree on my way home." She lied, but she hoped he wouldn't ask for the truth. Her mind began to spin once again, so she sat down beside him and hugged him. Syaoran could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, despite how much he wanted to know he didn't push and hugged her back. The sound of his heart beating gave her the feeling that she was safe. After a few minutes she feel silently asleep, but little to her surprise another dream played it's self out in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Hikaru's dream once again!))

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing unlike last time when she was laying down. She glared at the place around her, getting fed up with this Cho Su haunting her dreams. "So you've come to me again my dear." His taunting voice said from behind her. Like last time when she turned around all she saw was a pair of deep crimson eyes fixed upon her. "I didn't came to you at all Cho Su." He made a growling sound when she said his name, but he quickly replaced it with a small evil laugh. "Why my dear you say my name with such hatred. If I were you I wouldn't be talking to me in such a tone." "What right do you have to tell me what tone I should speak to you in? What are you going to do cut me under the eye again?" "Why would I waist my time doing that again? Take a look at this." A girl with ebony colored hair, wearing a simple green nightgown appeared in front of Hikaru. "Sakuya!" She moved closer to her unconscious friend, but before she could get closer to Sakuya her body disappeared. "Sakuya is it? Well you had better take a good look at her, for this will be your final time seeing her." ((A/N: Here comes the disgusting/ sad part.)) Sakuya's body reappeared in what looked like Cho Su's hand, he grinned. "Say good bye to your friend!" He laughed evilly, beginning to squeeze Sakuya's defenseless body."Stop it!" She shouted, but he paid it no heed only smiling continuing to squeeze her best friend tighter. As his grip tightened around her waist the bones inside her body began to break, her eyes shot open full of pain. Opening her mouth to scream though nothing came out, but blood at a fast pace from her mouth and nose. He laughed at the site of this bleeding girl in his hands, listening to her choke out a scream. Each bone inside her body had broken giving her the feeling she was going to split in half. When he squeezed her tighter still her eyes looked filled with blood, because the veins inside them had burst. Her breath coming to a stop Sakuya lay dead in Cho Su's hands. Hikaru stood there frozen with fear and anger snapped out of it to hear him laugh. "If only you had been willing to give me your power your friend might still be alive." Tears streamed out of her amber eyes fists clinched at her side, she screamed. "Sakuya!!!!!!!!!" As her dream came to an end she could still here him laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Normal setting...))

While she had been asleep Eriol and Tomoyo came over to visit Syaoran, but their happy chat came to an end when they heard Hikaru's scream. She jumped back out of Syaoran's grasp when she woke up, hands over her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks. "Hikaru are you all right?" She heard Syaoran's voice ask filled with concern, but she was to terrified to answer. The site of her best and only friend's dead body flashed threw her mind. They all watched looked at Hikaru eyes filled with concern, knowing that something horrific must have happened in her dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was the hardest for me to do, because I've never killed off on of my characters before.;_; I feel like a little part of me died just now.

*Has a moment of silence for the dead Sakuya.* Please..*sniff*Review.


	10. Finding Yokima

"You feel it don't you?" Hikaru's voice was shaky and full of sadness. Caught off guard by her sudden question Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other for a moment then over at the shaken Hikaru. Indeed something inside of them did feel like it had just been snatched away, lost forever before they could even find out what it was. Hikaru turned away from the couple she couldn't bare to look at them any longer, for they reminded her too much of Sakuya. The image of her friend's lifeless body flashed threw her mind, sending shivers down her spine." Hikaru what happened?" Syaoran asked calmly, placing a hand under Hikaru's chin and lifting up so she looked him in the eye. "I...She.." As hard as she tried the answer that was right on the tip of her tongue wouldn't come out, all that came from her were a few tears. He gently brushed away her tears, rubbing a finger over the wound on her cheek. Hikaru took in a deep breath, hoping that now she could be able to tell him what happened. "In my dream he killed Sakuya..." She hugged Syaoran tightly, burying her face in his chest. Eriol placed a hand under his chin, thinking over what Hikaru said for a moment. "Who is this man in your dreams?" " His name is Cho Su." Even though her answer was muffled Eriol was still able to make out the name Cho Su. "I remember him, but how in the world did he get out of that dimension? Why would he be after you?" Hikaru lifted her head up so she could give Eriol a clearer answer then the one she gave before, but as she started to say something she felt a familiar pink aura. ((A/N: Not Sakura's mind you.)) Her faces went pale for moment before she got up and raced to the door. "I'll be back soon." She answered their question before they could even ask it, without giving them another chance to say something she ran out the door. "Why did she come?" She mumbled under her breath as she pulled out her moon and star key. "Power of the moon and stars I Hikaru command thee. Release!" A blue wand that looked very similar to Sakura's star wand, only except with just a star in the middle it was joined by a crescent moon and the little gold band that held them in place had stars engraved on it, appeared in her hands. She carefully pulled out a card that hand a white bird on the front, its wings rapped around it delicately. "Fly card release!" A pair of white wings appeared on the back of the wand, she quickly jumped on. She tried to follow the pink aura, but it kept fading. Hikaru growled as she tried once again to find the aura and follow it, but the more she tried the harder it became to find the aura. "Well it seems to be coming from the park so I guess I'll go there." With a sigh she flew towards the park. Hikaru looked around before she landed safely on the ground as she looked around she heard what sounded like a little girl crying. "Yokima."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomen ne for the long delay in getting this chapter up! I've been quite busy with school and shit like that. Please review. I hope you liked this chapter!^^


	11. Cho Su apears in the real world

Hikaru walked over to the crying little girl and knelt beside her.,"Yokima?"  
  
She said gently,her expression filled with concern. The little girl looked up slowly,meeting her sister's deep amber coloered eyes that were filled with concern,"Hikaru, it's really you! Uncle Eriol said you might not come back,but I didn't believe him!" Yokima said with a small smile,tears falling from her emerald eyes. Hikaru rapped her arms around her little sister,"It's ok Yokima, don't cry."  
  
She strocked her sister's short aburn hair,trying to comfort her,"Hikaru?" Yokima looked up at her sister,who raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to say what she wanted,"What happened to Sakuya-chan?Has she come to this time?" Hikaru frowned and shook her head, her eyes starting to fill with tears,"Iie,she's....Sakuya is dead?" Yokima's eyes widened,filling with tears as well.She shook her head swiftly and pushed herself out of Hikaru's hug,"It's not true!She can't be dead!" Hikaru looked at her sister sadly,not knowing what to say to make her believe what she said.  
  
"Your lying Hikaru!This has got to be got to be one of your tricks!" Yokima shouted closing her eyes tightly and cliching her fists at her sides.Hikaru grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her close to her,glaring at her as tears fell down her cheeks,"Why in the heavens would I lie about my own friend's death?" Yokima opened her eyes slowly,she glared back at her sister and pulled away from grasp,"She's not dead!You must be lying!" Yokima stood up quickly and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her away from her sister. Hikaru stood up and watched her sister run down the path,"Yokima..." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
She just stood there with her eyes closed for a while,letting the wind blow her long chesnut hair across her face,"Why does she think I'm lying...?" She whispered to herself and opening her eyes slowly. As she opened her eyes the air around her started to become cold,almost freezing,"Yokima!" She ran down the path her sister had gone down a few minutes before,"Yoki..." She stopped as soon as she saw her sister,but her sister wasn't alone. A tall figure with long black hair and wings that looked to be a faint color of red.His robes matched that of Yue's,but the only difference was that his were red and black.His arms and wings folded around the frightened Yokima,holding her close to his body.He smiled at Hikaru wickedly,his crimson eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Cho Su..."Hikaru gasped and taking a few steps back,"But how did you get here?""Your little friend Sakuya fed me with me enough power to make myself able to apear in this world." Cho Su answered cooly as he ran a finger through Yokima's hair,"And your sister here shall give me enough power to revive me to my full strength." Hikaru's eyes narrowed,"I wont let you kill my sister!"Is that so?Well your going have to find her first." Cho Su laughed evily and disapeared in a flash.Hikaru around desperatly for any sign of Cho Su or her sister,but came up with nothing,"Not again.."She kneeled on the ground,tears falling down her cheeks,"Yokima..."She whispered to herself and clinching her fists tightly,making her palms bleed,"Yokima!"She screamed to the wind as if it would somehow bring her sister back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
((Were you expecting the end?Ha!Syaoran's apartment))  
  
Syaoran looked up from the book he held in his hands,having heared a loud scream,"What the heck was that?" Kero,who had been munching on a cookie all the while looked at him,his little black eyes narrowing,"I have a feeling something bad has happend." Syaoran frowned and looked over at the yellow guardion sitting on the arm of a chair across from him,"Lets go find Hikaru."He rushed over to the door,folowed ever so quickly by Kero.  
  
They rushed as fast as they could over to the park,folowing Hikaru's aura to where she now sat on the ground crying.Kero flew over to her,only to be swaped at and flung back,"Go away!" Hikaru nearly screamed at him. Syaoran caught the poor yellow guardion before he flew into a tree,"Hikaru,what's wrong with you?" He walked to her and knelt down infront of her.Hikaru glared at him coldly,"I said go away!I want to be alone."He shook his head and gently wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks,"I wont leave you here all alone,Hikaru.Now please tell us whats wrong." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok now this is the real end!^^So for not posting in SOOOOOOOOOOO long,but with school and everything I was pretty tied up!-_-;Well just to let you know the next chapter will most likely be the last,unless I make an epiloge!*shrugs* As always please review! and does anyone else think Hikaru is kind of a daddy's girl? Ja ne! 


	12. Sadness and The Dark Realm

Hikaru just sat there choosing not to answer or maybe it was because somehow her voice failed her. Her deep amber just stared ahead of her at Syaoran, but it was like he wasn't even there at all, for nothing around her seemed as if it was there. It all just seemed so dark and cold as if the light that had once enabled her to see anything at all or even care about it for that matter had faded away.

Syaoran studied his daughter silently, becoming greatly worried at the fact that she wasn't answering him. Only staring at him with those deep amber eyes that so greatly matched his, but yet somehow it seemed like she wasn't even looking at him at all. Kero looked up at his mistress his little black eyes studying her, noting the tears that still ran down her pale cheeks and the dull look in her eyes, "Hikaru-sama..?" The little yellow guardian asked her timidly, expecting a sharp glare from her and for her to call him a baka stuffed animal. But he got no reply and no glare; she just sat there as if she hadn't even heard him say anything.

Hikaru was lost in her own little world of despair and sadness for having first lost her best friend and now her beloved little sister. It seemed like everything that she cared about was being taken away from her and there was nothing she could do to stop it...Nothing at all. She wanted to scream at the tops of her lunges and even though no one would be able to answer her she wanted to ask why this was happening to her, but as hard as she tried she couldn't make her voice come out. As she tried to figure out why she couldn't speak her world began to spin and before she could do anything to stop it she fell forward into the arms of her future father, unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Well now lets see where Cho Su and Yokima are shall we.*coughs*This place is the Dark Realm))

The air around her was cold and thick, making it hard for the young girl to breathe. She sat up slowly and opened her emerald green eyes only to be met with darkness instead of the sun or maybe even the moon. But deep with in her body Yokima knew she was no longer in Japan or even on earth for that matter, this of course frightened the young girl so much that tears began to fill her emerald orbs.

"Oh don't cry Yokima." A voice whispered to her as a hand brushed away the tears from her face.

The black void around Yokima seemed to disappear only to be quickly replaced by a valley full of Sakura trees. Yokima's fear faded almost as quickly as it came only to be replaced by a great amount of happiness at the sight of the Sakura trees and began to chase the pink petals that fell from the trees. But her fun was quickly ended as a pair of black wings wrapped around her. Her smile of course did not fade as the wings came around her and with a little giggle she said, "Yue-sama!" 

"I'm afraid I am not Yue-san. My name is Cho Su." The black wings pulled her closer to his body as the evil guardian introduced himself to her, running one of his hands gently through her short auburn colored hair.

Yokima struggled to turn herself around to see the face of man, who held her close to himself with his ebony wings. As she struggled the wings that were wrapped around her began to loosen so she could at the face of the dark guardian behind her. The first thing she saw when she turned around to look at her keeper were a pair of deep crimson eyes that looked as if they could pierce right through her to the depths of her soul. She slowly began to part her lips to ask him what happened to her family, but she was quickly cut off when a pale finger was placed against her lips to silence her.

"Hush little one. I will answer you're questions later, but right now I must improve you're form." His lips curved slowly into a faint smile as he picked up Yokima up carefully. His large ebony wings stretched out behind himself as he leaped into the air flying away from the valley, that quickly changed back to a black void as soon as he was gone.

Moments or maybe even hours passed before a loud ear-piercing scream could be heard all through out this dark nothingness of a world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bum bum bum. A cliffhanger. I am soooo evil!^_^

Kero: Iie, compared to Hikaru your like the Easter Bunny.

Hikaru: *growls* I heard that you little flying brat.*pulls out a golden card, mumbling under her breath, then a large blast of lightning hits Kero*

Kero: X.x

Me: *munches on popcorn*You know after a while watching them fight gets pretty entertaining.

Hikaru:*glares at me* Now to get you back for taping my mouth shut!* chase me with sowrd in her hands*

Me: *crys and runs away* This isn't fair I created you!

Hikaru:*growls*Come back here and fight! Oh and all you readers might want to review before I kill her!

Me: O.O


End file.
